


Crepúsculo Baunilha

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Current Events, Delicate! Craig, Fluff, M/M, Pandemics, Paranoid! Tweek, Tag da Escrita, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, creek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: A quarentena no Colorado desafiava Craig a se envolver com o máximo de atividades por dia para manter Tweek longe do tédio e dos surtos ocasionais envolvendo formas de contágio, respiradores mecânicos e estatísticas de morte.[CREEK]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 7





	Crepúsculo Baunilha

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot's Queen, portanto Tweek é paranoico e incapaz de lidar com a pandemia, até que a corda arrebenta... e ESSA FIC AINDA NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM!! ** 
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Primeiramente saibam que essa fic foi totalmente higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita com mãos lavadas em água corrente e sabonete líquido por 20 segundos, máscara e luvas de látex foram usados no processo da escrita, tornando a fanfic segura para a leitura para todos os interessados e livre de coronavírus! 😷😍
> 
> Essa fic surgiu porque eu fui marcada na “Tag da Escrita” pela [ @Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile), e o tema dela foi "Delicade quando gosta de alguém" e me levou direto para algo desse tipo... 😊
> 
> Me inspirei levemente na música [Vanilla Twilight - Owl City ](https://youtu.be/pIz2K3ArrWk)
> 
> Sobre a fic: COMO ASSIM NINGUÉM ESCREVEU SOBRE ISSO?  
> Só eu, o alecrim dourado que pensou sobre esse assunto?! Mais sobre isso nas Notas Finais! 😄
> 
> **A quem interessar: Eles têm 10 anos nessa história!**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Dia 30 da Quarentena

Tweek observou o céu, onde estava não podia ver a casa da cidade que queria, o celular vibrou em seus dedos, ele sentiu um solavanco no estômago antes de erguer o aparelho.

Uma ligação, ele atendeu, a voz do outro lado era apática e tão bem-vinda...

_“Hey, Tweek, está vendo?”_

Estava, e acenou com a cabeça como se o namorado pudesse vê-lo, do outro lado da linha um sorriso soprado alcançou seus ouvidos, deixando-os aquecidos.

— “Crepúsculo Baunilha”. — Tweek ofereceu, os dedos brincando com uma caneca de café vazia. — Ainda acho o nome idiota.

_“Não é idiota, é um nome científico, não seja cuzão, Babe.”_

Craig riu novamente, Tweek gostava de ouvir esse sorriso, mas essa separação estava se arrastando, e segundo as notícias, ela veio para ficar.

— Científico meu cu, Craig, é um nome tosco, encare, homem. — Tweek se sentiu melhor implicando com o namorado, e apesar do murmúrio contrariado, Craig ria, Tweek sabia.

Fazia exatos 30 dias que Tweek e Craig não se viam pessoalmente, a última vez foi na escola quando a quarentena entrou em vigor, todos foram obrigados a irem para suas casas e manterem-se enjaulados.

O pior não era ficar em casa, mas sim não poder ter contato com outras pessoas, o distanciamento social fazia Tweek sentir-se solitário como jamais sentiu, mesmo com suas atividades organizadas por Craig, sentia falta estar fisicamente com o namorado, segurar sua mão, abraçá-lo.

Tweek surtara perfeitas 38 vezes, lavou o quarto com desinfetante; diariamente borrifava álcool 70% nas superfícies da casa como Kyle orientou em uma thread no twitter; estava na porta para receber encomendas, esperando qualquer entrega, fosse comida ou outra coisa, Tweek estava lá para higienizar cada pacote de café ou biscoitos. Ligou para o 911 enchendo o atendente de perguntas sobre quanto tempo o vírus sobrevivia nas superfícies, por quanto tempo precisava lavar as mãos, se a água quente matava o vírus durante seu banho, se contrairia COVID-19 de um passarinho que desavisadamente pousou em sua janela numa tarde.

Craig, diferentemente, lidava com o distanciamento social como uma tempestade de neve mais longa e com mais atividades, tinha internet e sinal de celular ao seu alcance, mas o grande problema estava em manter Tweek calmo e feliz, e o moreno estava indo muito bem...

Todos os dias tinha tarefas, organizou sua rotina que incluía conversar com o namorado por horas; assistirem séries juntos usando ferramentas em seus navegadores; faziam _lives_ com a Gang, interagiam com seus amigos nas redes sociais, cozinhava concomitantemente com Tweek, em transmissões privadas ao vivo. Uma rotina apertada.

Até que no 20º dia Craig apertou os olhos com sono, largou o celular e se afundou na cama.

Quando passaram 6 horas sem Tweek ter notícias do namorado, ligou para o serviço municipal de resgate, alegando que Craig certamente estava em casa ardendo em febre, provavelmente sufocando sem ar com os sintomas avançados do coronavírus, Tweek repassou mentalmente a forma de contágio de Craig, pensando que os Tucker não limparam o pacote da comida do Stripe que chegou no dia anterior, e através daquela superfície contaminada, Craig agora era mais um número nas estatísticas do governo do Colorado, talvez tivesse de implorar um respirador mecânico para o governo da China.

O loiro pirou conforme as teorias catastróficas se agigantavam em sua mente, tentou fugir para socorrer Craig da aflição imaginária, mas seu pai estava pronto para isso e uma das primeiras providências no “Dia 1” foi colocar grades na janela do filho.

Craig acordou com o som do celular tocando histericamente, com os olhos sonolentos viu surgindo na tela várias mensagens, abriu a última, um áudio.

Era Marsh.

_“Craig, o que está fazendo?”_

Quis parar o áudio imediatamente, mas o babaca parecia desesperado.

_“O Tweek está surtando, ele é seu namorado, cara, dá sinal de vida antes que Tweek comece o Apocalipse!”_

Oh!

Craig olhou o relógio, dormira o dia todo, então ignorando as mensagens que ainda pipocavam no celular, chamou o número de Tweek.

Nem bem o primeiro toque começara, do outro lado da linha uma voz ofegante atendeu.

_“Craig!! Jesus, você não morreu?! A ambulância foi aí, mas seus pais dispensaram os paramédicos! Você está bem? Qual é a sua temperatura?”_

O moreno esfregou os olhos sentado na cama, as perguntas continuavam, algo sobre falta de ar, respirador mecânico e vômitos, já não estava ouvindo mais nada, apenas sorria.

— Honey... só adormeci... talvez a maratona pra não deixar você entediado foi um pouco demais pra minha vida pacata. — Riu coçando a nuca como se Tweek pudesse vê-lo, e imediatamente a ligação ficou muda, depois de um tempo Craig franziu o cenho. — Tweek...?

Craig abriu as mãos observando o espaço entre os dedos, ali cabiam os de Tweek com perfeição, sentiu o peito apertar, tentava lidar com a separação e ser forte para Tweek, mas na verdade...

Craig era delicado, quando gostava de alguém.

Do outro lado da linha Tweek sentou-se no chão, toda a agitação em seu peito desapareceu, a adrenalina voltou aos índices normais apesar das incontáveis canecas de café ingeridas.

_“Craig... você teve uma estafa...?”_

— Não... — Um bufo indiferente escapou. — Não é nada demais.

Tweek apertou a barra da camiseta encarando o céu, a cor totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado a ver.

_“Pra gente não enlouquecer, vamos pensar em uma rotina mais calma...”_

Craig arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tipo o quê?

_“Sabe que céu é esse?”_

Craig olhou pela janela, levantou-se encarando o sol esmaecendo em direção ao horizonte.

— É o Crepúsculo Baunilha. — Explicou. — As cores mudam alguns minutos antes do pôr do sol.

_“Que nome idiota!”_

Tweek sorriu, só Craig poderia ter essa informação na ponta da língua.

— É por causa do amarelo... — Craig murmurou, mas Tweek ainda ria.

De alívio, principalmente.

_“A partir de hoje vou ver menos notícias e vamos assistir mais vezes o Crepúsculo Baunilha, e você pode anotar cada mudança.”_

O distanciamento social era doloroso, mas lidariam com isso, enquanto pudessem ouvir a voz um do outro eles ficariam bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Style do mesmo "universo" ~> [Quando...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093778/)
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Tive essa ideia inspirada nas conversas minhas com a [ @Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) sobre “como será que os habitantes de South Park estão lidando com a pandemia?” Logicamente assistimos noticiários e eu presto atenção específica nas notícias do Colorado, fiz um pouco de pesquisa para escrever essa fic também, claro, apenas pra ficar beeem realista!
> 
> Tweek surtando por causa do COVID-19, por que diabos ninguém escreve sobre isso?! Poxa, Fandom Creek! 😜
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e finalmente a @Twecker vai ler uma fic Creek minha kkkkk!!
> 
> Quem leu, DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Se cuidem, sigam as threads do Kyle, lavem as mãos e evitem de sair!
> 
> Mil Bjs, e até a próxima!  
> Vivi


End file.
